Une étude à Rome
by SherlockSteph
Summary: Molly et Sherlock se rendent à Rome "sous couverture". Ils sont à Rome en "voyage de Noces" afin d'attraper un dangereux meurtrier qui torture et tue de jeunes couples amoureux et nouvellement mariés. Sherlolly, mais pas tout de suite. Se passe après la saison 2. Ne tient pas compte de la saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock et Molly ne m'appartiennent pas. Si c'était le cas, ils seraient le plus beau couple toutes séries confondues. Soyons sérieux, ils appartiennent à la BBC. Je ne retire aucun profit à part la satisfaction d'en faire un couple.**

**Se situe après la saison 2. Alors, il y aura des références aux saisons 1 et 2.**

**Dans cette histoire, le meurtrier s'attaque aux couples nouvellement mariés et heureux. Il y aura des références à de l'abus sexuel envers les mariées, mais sans entrer dans les détails.**

« Molly...Molly, j'ai besoin de ton aide. John est en voyage de noces et j'ai absolument besoin d'un assistant et tu feras un bon substitut » dit Sherlock en rentrant en coup de vent dans son appartement.

« Apparemment, il a toujours ma clé », soupira Molly.

« Sherlock, je suis en congé. J'ai travaillé 10 jours sans arrêt. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir et rien ne me fera changer d'idée ».

« Ridicule, j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu dois m'aider »

« Non. Sherlock. Pas cette fois. Je suis crevée. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis » renchéri Molly.

« Même pas quelques jours à Rome? » ajouta malicieusement Sherlock

« Rome? Tu as une affaire à Rome? » s'exclama Molly

« Je viens de le dire. Mycroft m'envoie là-bas et j'ai besoin d'un assistant, tu es disponible. De plus, mon frère a obtenu de ton patron un congé. C'est réglé. Tu viens. On part dans 20 minutes. Je te conseille de faire ta valise »

« Je n'ai pas dit oui! »

« Pas besoin, je le sais. Je t'attends en bas, fais vite » dit-il en s'élançant vers la porte.

Molly gela sur place pendant quelques secondes. « Elle ne pouvait pas aller à Rome avec Sherlock. Non, c'est le désastre assuré », pensa Molly. Les quelques semaines qu'il a passées chez elle il y a quelques mois étaient encore très fraîches dans sa mémoire. Elle l'avait trouvé insupportable, ingrat et surtout très accaparant. « Non, je ne suis pas prêt à recommencer. Je vais aller lui dire que je ne peux y aller ». Son téléphone vibra, un message texte venait d'arriver.

**-Molly, j'ai besoin de toi. STP. Viens – SH**

« Comment a-t-il su? » soupira Molly. Elle lui répondit simplement OK et alla préparer sa valise.

Elle fut accueillie par un chauffeur qui prit sa valise et l'invita à entrer dans la voiture. Sherlock était à l'intérieur, silencieux. Elle s'assit à côté de lui n'osant parler. Le trajet fut relativement court jusqu'à l'aéroport. Molly fut surprise de voir un avion privé.

« Privilège. Allons-y » dit simplement Sherlock.

Dans l'avion, Sherlock fut plus loquace. Il lui expliqua son rôle.

« Tu t'appelleras Mégan Jones et tu seras ma femme... »

« Quoi! » l'interrompit Molly.

« Ma femme, oui. On sera de jeunes mariés en voyage de Noces. Je m'appellerai Ben ».

« Impossible. Ça ne fonctionnera pas, Sherlock » dit Molly

« Et pourquoi donc? »

« Voyage de Noces, Sherlock. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie?

« Évidemment Molly, ne me prenez pas pour quelqu'un de stupide »

« Arrggggh, ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Pour être crédible, il faudra être amoureux, se toucher et hum...démontrer de l'affection en public ».

« Enfantin, je serai le faire. "Acter »est très facile pour moi. J'ai étudié la question et observé John pendant quelque temps. C'est facile. Je serai être convainquant ».

« Oui, peut-être, mais, je ne sais pas si je serai capable » murmura Molly.

« J'ai confiance en toi, tu en seras capable »

« Tu n'en sais rien ».

« Allons-nous avoir cette conversation jusqu'à Rome? C'est ennuyant Molly », dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il lui prit la main et pencha sa tête vers son oreille et lui donna un léger baiser sur son lobe d'oreille en descendant légèrement vers la base de son cou. Le pouls de Molly s'accéléra rapidement et instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à lui. Il se détacha à sa réponse et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Aucun souci à te faire. Tu réagis toujours aussi fortement à ma présence et la rougeur de tes joues est facilement explicable, les gens penseront que c'est normal pour une jeune mariée » dit Sherlock nullement troublé par cet échange intime. Molly était sur le choc. Elle a beau se dire que c'était prémédité ce que Sherlock a fait pour prouver son point, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir. « Il a bien raison, il n'a qu'à poser ses mains sur moi et je fonds littéralement. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de faire semblant. L'enquête s'annonce longue pour moi. » Soupira-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel Gran Mélia. Molly ouvrit la bouche en apercevant le luxe de cet hôtel. Sherlock rit et lui prit la main. « Apparemment, leur rôle commença dès maintenant », se dit Molly.

« Ma chérie, tu aimes ma surprise »

« C'est magnifique », dit sincèrement Molly.

« Je savais qu'il te plairait. Attends de voir la chambre » dit coquinement Sherlock.

Ils passèrent rapidement à la réception et la réceptionniste leur souhaita un bon séjour et leur indiqua le chemin pour prendre possession de la suite « urban ». Sherlock entoura la taille de Molly amoureusement et la tira délicatement près de lui et ils marchèrent vers l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, Sherlock la lâcha. Il lui dit rapidement qu'ils parleront dans la chambre. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Sherlock prit la main de Molly et s'avança vers leur chambre. Molly fut stupéfaite par le luxe de cette chambre. Sherlock la laissa explorer quelques minutes et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Sherlock, il n'y a qu'un lit... pas un queen ni un king, mais un double. »

« Et quel est le point Molly? » Sherlock savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il s'amusait de sa confusion

« Où vas-tu dormir? » interrogea Molly

« Franchement Molly, c'est ridicule ta question. On est de jeunes mariés, il serait très bizarre que nous ne dormions pas dans le même lit. »

« Ensemble? Non, impossible. Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi. »

« En quoi est-ce si impossible? Molly, tu es venue avec moi pour m'aider dans cette enquête. Le succès de cette enquête repose sur le fait que nous sommes au-dessus de tout soupçon et que nous formions un couple des plus ordinaires qui est en voyage de Noces, ce qui inclut de partager un lit ensemble. Pour être crédible, il faut jouer correctement le jeu sinon on peut se faire démasquer. Alors, je répète, où est le problème? »

« Aucun... il n'y a aucun problème Sherlock, je m'excuse », dit piteusement Molly.

« Ça va. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je te suggère de défaire nos valises. Oh, tu remarqueras qu'il y a davantage de valises. Trois d'entre elles t'appartiennent. J'ai dû choisir moi-même tes vêtements et sous-vêtements, mais je crois que ça t'ira parfaitement » dit-il en scrutant son corps de haut en bas.

Molly rougit instantanément et partit dans la chambre pour ouvrir les valises. Elle y découvrit des vêtements de bonne qualité ainsi qu'une énorme quantité de lingerie fine. Elle regarda l'étiquette et constata que c'était la grandeur qu'elle portait...elle rougit à nouveau. Après avoir accroché et rangé les vêtements de Sherlock, elle le rejoignit dans le salon. Elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur sa mission à elle, Sherlock n'était plus là. Déçue, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche et se coucher, la journée avait été très très longue.

Elle se réveilla soudainement, lorsqu'elle se sentit entrer en contact avec quelqu'un. Sherlock était de retour et il essayait visiblement de la réveiller depuis plusieurs minutes. Encore endormie, elle se leva comme une automate et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sherlock lui cria de s'habiller en tenue de ville, car il sortait au restaurant et après, ils iraient à l'opéra. Le cerveau de Molly enregistra les informations seulement lorsqu'elle entra pour la deuxième en trois heures sous la douche. « Je sors ce soir avec Sherlock Holmes », dit Molly tout excitée. Mais, elle se reprit une minute après en se disant que c'était avec Ben qu'elle sortait et que ce ne serait qu'une sortie factice et qu'elle ne devrait surtout pas prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que Sherlock lui dira ce soir. « Quand bien même que cette soirée ne serait qu'une illusion, elle avait l'intention d'en profiter », se promit Molly.

En sortant de la douche, elle se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient dans la chambre et qu'elle devra y retourner pour s'y habiller. En rentrant dans la chambre, Molly eut la surprise de voir Sherlock se changer. Il se retourna et lui fit signe de rester, la pudeur ne faisait pas partie de son caractère. Il lui dit de prendre la robe et les sous-vêtements qu'il avait laissés sur le lit pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Molly s'avança lentement vers le lit tout en essayant d'occulter le corps de magnifique de Sherlock. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Sherlock n'était pas surpris par l'attitude de Molly, « il savait qu'elle était attirée par lui et il en avait profité abondamment dans le passé et... présentement, se dit-il honnêtement.

« Parfait Molly, si tu continues à me regarder ainsi, personne ne pourra douter que nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple », dit Sherlock avec un ton moqueur. Molly piqua un fard et se dirigea vers ses vêtements. Ce qu'avait choisi Sherlock était magnifique. Elle se demandait comment un homme qui n'était pas intéressé par les femmes pouvait avoir un si bon goût en matière de vêtements. Les sous-vêtements en dentelle étaient assortis avec l'extraordinaire robe en satin bleu-nuit. Molly risqua un coup d'oeil vers Sherlock, il avait presque terminé de s'habiller et il était d'une élégance folle. « Bon sang, on devrait lui interdire de porter des chemises si ajustées. Il est tout simplement magnifique » pensa Molly.

« Molly, pourrais-tu te dépêcher, nous devons partir d'ici 20 minutes », dit Sherlock

« C'est... que... j'attends... tu sortes », murmura-t-elle.

« Absurde Molly. Ton corps est bien fait, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise en ma présence. Allez! Dépêche-toi, tu vas nous mettre en retard », dit Sherlock passablement énervé par la situation. Il la trouvait ridicule de s'inquiéter de sa nudité alors qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour ça.

Molly lui tourna le dos et prit les sous-vêtements et commença à s'habiller. Tout lui allait parfaitement. Sherlock s'avança pour l'aider à attacher sa robe. Molly lui présenta son dos tout en essayant de garder une expression neutre. Elle sentit les doigts de Sherlock courir sur son dos lorsqu'il remonta la fermeture éclair. Il la fit pivoter et l'examina attentivement. « Tu es parfaite Molly, je savais que tu serais à ton avantage dans cette robe. Fais-toi un chignon élégant et un léger maquillage et pas besoin de te dire de te dépêcher, il te reste, lui dit Sherlock en regardant sa montre, à peine 15 minutes ».

15 minutes plus tard, Molly sortait au bras de Sherlock et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils n'eurent pas à sortir bien loin, car l'hôtel possédait un restaurant 5 étoiles. Une hôtesse leur indiqua gentiment leur place, un genre d'alcôve intime où ils seraient à l'abri des regards. Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Molly et lui dit qu'ils ne seront pas dérangés et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à sonner pour le service et elle les quitta en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. La table était déjà montée et une bouteille de vin rouge y trônait.

« Mais tu ne bois pas », chuchota-t-elle.

« Ben...oui, Mégan » la rappelant à l'ordre.

Sherlock sonna le serveur pour qu'il vienne ouvrir la bouteille. Il goûta et donna son appréciation au serveur qui servit Molly. Sherlock s'empressa de porter un toast à leur amour, le serveur sourit, les félicita et sortit doucement de la pièce. Sherlock changea de place et se rapprocha de Molly. Un regard extérieur pourrait penser qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion amoureuse, mais Sherlock était en train d'expliquer ce qu'ils étaient venus faire à Rome.

«Depuis quelques mois, un tueur en série s'attaque à des couples, qui au dire de la police, sont extrêmement amoureux et surtout récemment mariés. Le tueur n'a fait aucune faute et la police ne possède aucune piste susceptible de le capturer. Il semblerait qu'il tue la femme en premier après avoir abusé d'elle et torture à mort le mari. Le meurtrier ne laisse aucune note et la police est complètement dépassée par les événements. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait affaire à moi. De plus, notre couverture est parfaite, un jeune couple récemment marié et respirant de bonheur conjugal, il ne pourra pas résister à nous pister. En fait, je compte là-dessus. »

« Mais...merde Sherlock..., tu aurais dû me dire tout cela avant. C'est dangereux, le tueur pourrait nous capturer...on pourrait mourir », dit Molly avec un tremblement dans la voix.

« Plus qu'improbable, je serai te protéger. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? »

« J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire »

« Serais-tu venu? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit sincèrement Molly.

« Voilà pourquoi, j'ai attendu. J'avais besoin de toi dans cette enquête. Malgré ce que je t'ai dit à ton appartement, John n'aurait pu m'aider. »

« Tu aurais pu demander à ton frère de te fournir une agente spéciale ».

« Ridicule, je n'aurais pu être aussi convainquant avec une inconnue. De plus, étant déjà amoureuse de moi, c'est d'autant plus crédible ». Molly rougit furieusement que Sherlock étale ses sentiments envers lui aussi cavalièrement, mais, à contrecœur, elle comprit son raisonnement et après le premier choc passé, son idée était excellente. Elle avait peur, mais elle savait que Sherlock la protégerait.

« Je vais t'aider Sherlock, mais s'il te plait, évite de parler de mes sentiments envers toi, c'est gênant »

« Un fait est un fait Molly. Je ne vois pas... », Sherlock fut interrompu rapidement par Molly.

« Sherlock! » s'énerva Molly

« C'est bon », dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Le tout ayant été réglé avec Molly, il reprit son rôle de Ben. Il sonna le serveur qui entra pour prendre leur choix. Sherlock caressa le bras de Molly tout le temps que le serveur était avec eux. Il prit même la main de Molly et la baisa sensuellement. Ce baiser semblait plein de promesses pour un regard extérieur. Molly ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cause des gestes tendres de Sherlock ce qui fit sourire leur serveur.

«Excusez mon épouse Mégan, elle est très timide, dit-il au serveur pour excuser sa rougeur, on s'est marié, il y a peine 5 jours. Je lui ai fait une cour empressée et elle est tombée follement amoureuse de moi », déclara Sherlock.

"Ben... », risqua Molly

"Vous savez, c'est sa façon de rougir candidement qui m'a charmé au début et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mes amis m'ont tous traité de fou, mais je savais que Mégan était la femme avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie », dit Sherlock au serveur tout en regardant amoureusement Molly.

« Vous formez un couple superbe, votre femme est beau petit joyau », dit le serveur faisant un clin d'œil à Molly.

« Oui, effectivement » dit Sherlock en s'approchant davantage de Molly comme pour signifier au serveur « défense de toucher, elle est à moi ». Le serveur comprit qu'il était congédié et sortit donner les choix de repas à la cuisine.

« Ah, ces Italiens, toujours à conter fleurette aux femmes et surtout à la femme des autres », marmonna Sherlock mécontent. Molly ne sachant pas si c'était « Ben » qui parlait ou « Sherlock » ne répliqua pas.

Le reste du repas se déroula assez calmement, Sherlock sortait le grand jeu lorsqu'il y avait la présence d'une tierce personne. Après le café, il se leva et lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie afin de prendre un taxi pour se rendre à l'opéra.


	2. Premier contact

**Tout d'abord un beau merci à Stéphanie (je pense que c'est la même qui me suit sur "le jeu de le souris", Mellespock et electre1964. J'apprécie que vous ayez laissé un commentaire. ****Ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Le chapitre 2 s'intitule "premier contact", facile à déduire de qui je parle n'est-ce-pas?**

**Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court...vous serez pourquoi à la fin :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

À l'opéra, Molly fut surprise de constater que leur place était dans une loge près de la scène. Ils prirent place et Molly passa un excellent moment. C'était son baptême d'opéra et il jouait « La Traviata » de Verdi, un opéra qu'elle trouvait sublime, mais qu'elle n'avait entraperçu qu'à la télévision. À l'entracte, ils sortirent de la loge pour circuler entre les gens, Sherlock lui avait offert son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar. Sherlock lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle devait garder en mémoire que le tueur en série pourrait être n'importe où et d'être très attentive aux hommes qu'elle croisera et il la laissa quelques instants pour aller se rafraîchir en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. En fait, Sherlock voulait se donner une perspective et observer à distance. Il ne fallut pas plus de 2 minutes pour qu'un homme aborde Molly. Sherlock l'observa et arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire don Juan. Il revient vers Molly et l'enlaça amoureusement. Molly qui ne l'avait pas vu venir sursauta à son contact, mais quand elle le reconnut et détendit considérablement. Elle lui présenta Roberto. Sherlock lui tendit la main et la serra fortement. L'homme comprit que cette femme entrait dans la catégorie « non disponible et mari jaloux ». Il les quitta rapidement non sans faire un baisemain théâtral à Molly qui ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement de l'audace de cet homme. Ce qui lui valut un regard étrange de la part de Sherlock, mais elle haussa les épaules et décida de retourner dans leur loge. Sherlock s'avança à sa hauteur et l'escorta. Le reste de la soirée passa si rapidement lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, il était déjà 2 heures du matin.

Sherlock se déshabilla, prit ses vêtements de nuit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Molly était sur un nuage. Elle avait passé une soirée magnifique, Sherlock avait été parfait en tout point, le rôle de jeune marié lui allait comme un gant. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à faire croire aux gens qu'il était passionnément amoureux de sa jeune et belle femme. Mais Molly était pleinement consciente que ce « Ben » n'existait pas. Elle savait que Sherlock ne serait jamais ce genre d'homme, mais elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. Elle était heureuse et même la menace du tueur de jeunes mariées ne réussit pas à l'inquiéter ce soir. Elle se déshabilla et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements de nuit. Elle constata que ses vêtements de nuit choisis par Sherlock étaient forts révélateurs, mais appropriés pour une femme nouvellement mariée. En attendant que Sherlock sorte de la salle de bain, elle écouta une émission à la télévision. Trente minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas sorti et elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Molly cogna doucement sur la porte et Sherlock lui cria d'entrer. Il était en face du lavabo en train de se brosser les dents.

« Entre Molly, il y a deux lavabos. N'est-ce pas ce que font les couples? »

« Oui, mais, nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple Sherlock »

« Nous devons agir comme si nous l'étions Molly. Notre crédibilité est la clé pour attraper notre tueur en série. Je vais l'arrêter étant donné que la bande d'incapables à la police n'y réussit pas. Je partirai tôt de l'hôtel, je dois me rendre au poste pour y consulter le dossier, je serai de retour à temps pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Sherlock sortit de la salle de bain et Molly termina rapidement de se démaquiller et, après s'être brossé les dents, alla rejoindre Sherlock. Il était déjà couché sur le dos et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Molly le rejoignit dans le lit en essayant de faire abstraction de sa proximité. Elle lui murmura une bonne nuit et s'endormit aussitôt, morte de fatigue.

Sherlock réfléchissait à sa journée. Il était impatient d'attraper ce tueur, mais surtout, il avait hâte de comprendre ses motivations. Le plan qu'il avait conçu était parfait et il espérait que le tueur tomberait dans le panneau. Il pensait, aussi, à Molly, elle avait bien joué son rôle et il était assez satisfait d'elle. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû se sentir coupable de lui avoir caché son implication, mais il était plutôt content, en fait, qu'elle soit là avec lui. Depuis son aide pour son « faux » suicide, elle était devenue une amie et il avait confiance en elle. Le seul point vraiment négatif qu'il lui reprochait était son émotivité. Il trouvait bizarre qu'une aussi talentueuse scientifique soit aussi près de ses sentiments, il considérait que c'était une anomalie à corriger. Par contre, il était satisfait qu'elle soit fortement attirée par lui, ça lui permettait de l'influencer et surtout à rendre si crédible leur couverture. Il se retourna et regarda Molly dormir. « Elle est belle à sa façon. Pas une beauté tapageuse, mais belle en dehors et en dedans » et Sherlock appréciait cette beauté tranquille. « Une personne si petite et en apparence si fragile se cachait un cœur de lion », pensa-t-il.

Molly se réveilla vers 7 h et Sherlock n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle prit donc un bain pour relaxer un peu avant de sortir déjeuner. Elle ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à Sherlock. Elle attendit un léger bruit dans la chambre et elle cria à Sherlock qu'elle était dans son bain et que ça ne sera pas long. Mais Sherlock ne répondit pas. Sherlock avait l'habitude de l'ignorer, alors elle ne fit pas de cas. Elle se dépêcha tout de même pour ne pas le faire attendre. Elle prit le peignoir accroché à la porte et alla à la chambre. Sherlock n'était pas là. Elle trouva une note ainsi qu'une fleur rouge vif dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom sur le lit. Elle prit la note et la lue en pensant qu'elle venait de Sherlock. Molly devient blême et lâcha la note qui tomba par terre. Elle paniqua, car elle ne savait pas si la personne qui a mis cette note était toujours dans la chambre. Elle attendit le bruit de la poignée de porte d'entrée et sans se soucier de rien, elle partit à la course. Elle vit la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement. Elle la referma brutalement et elle entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la porte ainsi qu'un juron. Elle reconnut la voix de Sherlock.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée Ben. Laisse-moi t'aider ». Sherlock voyait bien que Molly était apeurée et nerveuse.

« Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Ben, il y a quelqu'un qui est entré dans la suite pendant que j'étais dans mon bain. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était toi. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu lorsque je t'ai appelé et puis j'ai vu une fleur rouge vif sur le lit avec une note… » Sherlock la prit dans ses bras et lui demandant en chuchotant si elle pensait qu'il y avait toujours une personne avec eux.

« Je ne sais pas», dit Molly en tremblant en resserrant les pans de sa serviette. Sherlock la lâcha et fit le tour de la suite minutieusement. Il constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il prit la note par terre et il lut le message suivant : « Bientôt, tu m'appartiendras. Je t'aime ». La note n'était pas signée, mais il était facile de déduire qui l'avait écrite. Sherlock prit son cellulaire et fit une recherche Internet en ce qui concernait la fleur. Il découvrit que c'était un « grenadier » rouge vif et la signification était « Je veux que vous soyez à moi ».

« Nous avons réussi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il nous repérait aussi vite. Nous avons donc été très convaincant Molly. Nous devons continuer à jouer le jeu. Il ne sait pas que nous avons une longueur d'avance sur lui ».

« Sherlock, j'ai peur. Le tueur en a clairement après moi et il doit nous surveiller étroitement. Il savait que tu n'étais pas là. J'aurais pu être kidnappée. Quelque chose de grave aurait pu m'arriver », s'énerva Molly.

« Ridicule Molly, ce tueur est un traqueur, il aime la chasse, il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal. Il aime le jeu et il est patient, tu n'avais rien à craindre » dit tranquillement Sherlock.

« Rien à craindre! Sherlock, cet homme est entré facilement dans cette suite pendant que tu étais partie. J'étais dans mon bain et vulnérable. J'avais tout à craindre. Il aurait pu vouloir céder à la facilité et m'enlever ou pire me tuer » s'écria Molly.

« Molly ce genre de tueur ne change pas de modus operandi. Maintenant, je te demanderais de te taire, je dois penser » dit Sherlock excédé.

« Pfffttt… », commença Molly

«Arrête Molly, tu es distrayante. Que penses-tu d'aller t'habiller? La serviette ne laisse que très peu de place à l'imagination » dit par exprès Sherlock. Comme prévu, Molly rougit et alla s'habiller.

Il prit la note et la fleur et les examina attentivement. « Le papier de la note est commun, fabriqué en millions d'exemplaires, rien d'extraordinaire. La note est manuscrite, donc, il se croit tout-puissant, il n'a pas peur de laisser des indices. En ce qui concerne la fleur, d'après ce qu'il a lu pour les autres couples, c'était toujours une rose blanche. Celle que Molly a reçue parle de passion et de désir… d'intensité. Les autres couples parlaient de pureté et d'innocence en premier lieu, donc, il avait menti à Molly, le modus operandi du tueur avait bien changé. Il devra redoubler de prudence, car il semblait évident qu'il était voulait Molly d'une façon différente des autres », pensa-t-il. Arrivé à sa conclusion, il eut peur pour Molly. Il ne devra pas la lâcher d'une semelle. « Je serai là pour la protéger », se dit-il en la regardant discrètement. Les gestes de Molly étaient saccadés et ses épaules tressautaient. « Elle pleure », constata-t-il. Il se leva et fit un geste inhabituel en la serra doucement dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Molly. Je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger », lui dit Sherlock à la serrant davantage sans se préoccuper qu'elle était à moitié habillée. Molly se calma après quelques instants et se détacha de lui un peu gêné.

« Molly, est-ce que tu veux rester dans la chambre ce matin? Je pourrais demander de monter le déjeuner » dit gentiment Sherlock.

« Non, ça va. Laisse-moi quelques minutes et l'on descendra. Merci pour l'attention Sherlock ».

C'est un couple toujours aussi amoureux qui se présenta 30 minutes plus tard au restaurant pour y prendre leur déjeuner. Sherlock bavarda de tout et de rien. Molly se contentait de sourire et de le regarder amoureusement. Il avait prévu de se promener dans les environs et de profiter pour se faire voir auprès du tueur. Il était certain qu'il les suivrait partout maintenant. Tout en faisant la conversation à Molly et observait discrètement la salle à manger. Mais la plupart était en couple et semblait inoffensif.

« Mégan que dirais-tu de rester près de l'hôtel cet avant-midi, je ne souhaite pas rester trop loin de notre chambre », dit-il facétieusement.

« Excellente suggestion » répliqua-t-elle avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux,

Dans un coin plutôt en retrait de la salle à manger, dos à Sherlock, un homme de belle prestance observait le couple formé de Molly et de Sherlock. Il était jaloux de l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de toucher sa « Mégan ». Les sourires de Mégan lui faisaient chaud au cœur et dans son esprit, c'est à lui qu'elle les destinait. « Cette fois, c'est la bonne, je le sens. Bientôt, tu seras à moi, Mégan, très bientôt » pensa-t-il en regardant partir le couple.


	3. Un tueur si proche

**Un tueur si proche.**

**Avant tout chose, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui me suivent et qui laissent des commentaires. Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans mon autre fic, le couple Sherlolly ne fait pas l'unanimité sur les différents forums. Mais que voulez-vous, j'écris toujours selon mon cœur.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Sherlock passa la main sur sa taille et avança tranquillement dans les différents stands des marchands. Il plaisantait avec Molly tout en cherchant une place tranquille où s'esquiver et parler sans risque avec elle. Soudainement, il poussa Molly dans un espace qui les isolait des passants. Si une personne les observait en ce moment, il penserait qu'ils cherchaient un coin sombre pour s'offrir du bon temps. Sherlock changea immédiatement d'attitude, d'enjoué et amoureux, il passa à un visage songeur et légèrement anxieux. Il se colla étroitement contre Molly et lui parla tout bas.

« Molly, je sais que tu as peur et c'est normal. Mais fais-moi confiance, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Nous avons une longueur d'avance sur lui et je suis certainement plus intelligent que lui »

« Tu ne connais pas le proverbe de « pécher par orgueil, Sherlock? Ce tueur ne laisse aucune trace, nous ne connaissons pas ses motivations et il est audacieux. Ces victimes sont toutes différentes. Le seul point commun, c'est que ce sont de jeunes mariés. Alors, pardonne-moi de ne pas te croire sur parole lorsque tu me dis que tu me protégeras », dit Molly en tremblant, en laissant tomber la façade de la jeune fille amoureuse et heureuse. Sherlock leva un sourcil tout en le regardant.

« Tu fais erreur, Molly. Je connais ce tueur. Je peux te dire qu'il a connu une grande détresse amoureuse probablement un accident lors de son voyage de noces avec sa jeune femme. La perte de sa femme l'a rendu fou et il passe son temps à rechercher une nouvelle compagne. Je suis certain que c'est un bel homme et qui a une facilité à parler aux femmes. Il doit les aborder avant, soit accidentellement ou tout simplement lorsqu'elles se retrouvent seules. Pourquoi s'attaque-t-il à de jeunes mariés, c'est facile; il reproduit son histoire, il prend la place de l'homme et essaie de revivre son histoire à travers la femme. Plus la mariée est heureuse et plus il pense qu'il a retrouvé son amour perdu. Mais chaque fois, il est déçu et il finit par la tuer. Contrairement à ce que pense la police, je sais qu'il tue l'homme en premier, il doit se débarrasser de son rival pour conquérir la jeune femme. Il reproduit le même schéma chaque fois et finit par tuer la fille, par déception ou par dépit. Il a commencé à tuer il y a deux…non…trois ans, je dirais qu'il a perdu sa femme, il y a moins de cinq ans. Je ferai une recherche sur Internet pour trouver quelque chose là-dessus. Alors, oui, je connais le tueur, pas autant que je le voudrais, mais bien plus que ces incapables d'inspecteurs » conclut Sherlock légèrement insulté par la remarque de Molly.

« Je suis désolée, Sherlock. Mais il faut que tu admettes que tu n'as pas été complètement honnête envers moi depuis le début de cette enquête. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de me tenir au courant pour les prochaines fois? »

« Oui », dit simplement Sherlock. Mais il savait pertinemment que pour le bien de Molly, il ne tiendrait pas cette promesse. Sherlock ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, mais il la tassa dans un coin bien loin dans son cerveau.

Il prit la main de Molly et la tira vers lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la serra tendrement. Ils restèrent enlacés un petit moment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Molly avait les joues en feu et les yeux fiévreux. Il était clair pour n'importe qui qu'ils avaient passé un excellent moment dans cet espace sombre. Satisfait, Sherlock sortit avec Molly à son bras. Ils flânèrent ici et là, mais Sherlock ne remarqua pas de présence inhabituelle autour d'eux et décida de rentrer à l'hôtel.

En entrant par la porte principale, Molly fut bousculée par un homme magnifique qui semblait distrait. L'homme s'excusa tout en la retenant par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il lui fit un sourire contrit et poursuivra son chemin sans plus de cérémonie. L'incident n'était en rien extraordinaire, mais Sherlock était méfiant. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait suivre cet inconnu sans se faire remarquer. Il l'observa quelques instants et reprit la taille de Molly comme si de rien n'était.

Arrivé à la chambre, une enveloppe trônait sur la table du salon. Sherlock s'avança prudemment et il n'y avait rien d'inscrit à part « Mégan ». Sherlock alla chercher son kit afin de savoir si des empreintes pouvaient être restées. Après inspections, il s'avéra que le tout était propre et exempt d'indices. Il ouvrit précautionnèrent l'enveloppe et fit glisser le contenu. On pouvait y voir une quantité impressionnable de photos de lui, mais surtout Molly du souper d'hier au déjeuner de ce matin en passant par l'opéra. Une lettre y était glissée. Sherlock l'ouvrit délicatement et la parcourut.

_Mégan,_

_Je t'ai offert une fleur en signe de mon amour et de ma passion;_

_Ta beauté me consume et je n'ai de cesse d'y céder;_

_Mon désir de toi est sans limites;_

_Bientôt, tu m'appartiendras pour toujours._

Molly regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock et paniqua lorsqu'elle lut le mot qui lui était destiné. Sherlock sentant qu'elle pourrait le quitter, la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

« Ça va aller Molly, tu comptes pour moi, je ne laisserai pas personne s'en prendre à toi » dit solennellement Sherlock

« Ce n'est que le choc Sherlock, je vais bien », dit-elle en se détachant de lui à regret.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il nous aurait repérés aussi vite. Nous sommes meilleurs acteurs que je ne le croyais ». dit-il pensivement.

« En tout cas, il a accès à notre chambre facilement, peut-être travaille-t-il à l'hôtel? »

« Non, il serait facilement repérable. Il serait plus un client. Il doit avoir développé certaines aptitudes illégales pour déjouer le système de sécurité. Réfléchis …Réfléchis Sherlock » dit-il en se parlant.

Molly sachant qu'il pouvait rester plusieurs heures dans son palais de l'esprit décida d'aller se changer et se rafraîchir. Il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui, alors elle s'habilla avec une légère robe d'été vert émeraude et remit un peu de maquillage. Molly réfléchit de son côté, mais c'était plus le côté relationnel de leur relation. Elle trouvait troublant de l'embrasser et de l'enlacer en public. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas bien difficile de se laisser aller à ces moments, même si pour Sherlock, c'était plutôt une chorégraphie bien orchestrée. Elle savait, aussi, qu'il la protègerait et qu'il ne la laisserait pas aux mains du tueur, mais le côté irrationnel de son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. À ce moment précis, elle savait que si elle retournait voir Sherlock et lui demandait de retourner à la maison, il la laisserait partir. Mais elle savait aussi que le tueur se chercherait un autre couple et la spirale infernale serait sans fin. Elle avait déjà décidé de rester, elle avait suivi Sherlock afin de l'aider dans une enquête et bien elle irait jusqu'au bout. Fière de son courage et elle décida de rejoindre Sherlock dans le salon.

Sherlock savait que Molly était en danger ainsi que lui, mais le tueur chercherait à se débarrasser de lui avant tout. Il n'était pas en mode action, pour le moment, il était aux mots doux, ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux. Par contre, il savait que le tueur a développé une forte attirance pour Molly ce qui le rendait un peu imprévisible. Il prévoyait donc de faire comme n'importe lequel autre couple et aller à la police pour rapporter les incidents. Ils joueront le jeu de l'homme, mais ce n'était que partie remise. « Je suis Sherlock Holmes, je suis un génie. Je réussirai là où la police a échoué » se dit-il très sérieusement. Il était vrai de dire que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un homme modeste, mais les actions passées donnaient raison à son arrogance.

« Sherlock, que faisons-nous? » dit Molly en entrant dans le salon. Sherlock sortit de son palais de l'esprit brutalement. La voix de Molly l'atteignait plus qu'il voulait l'admettre.

« Le seul choix logique est d'aller à la police, Molly. Nous allons apporter les preuves et faire semblant d'être apeurés »

« Ce ne sera pas difficile pour moi », murmura Molly. Sherlock fit abstraction de son commentaire.

Le tueur observa le couple sortant de l'hôtel. La femme sembla apeurée ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant envoyé des marques d'affection plus qu'évidentes. Il observa donc, le mari était très protecteur, et enlaçait étroitement sa compagne, mais son visage était fermé. Le tueur était furieux, il était certain que c'était le mari qui lui faisait peur. Il lui a surement fait une scène de jalousie. « Je dois le tuer rapidement sinon je risque de perdre ma délicieuse Mégan », se dit-il en déambulant à leur suite.

« Molly, nous sommes suivis. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le voir. Mais je sais qu'il nous suit. Je vais tenter de le voir. Je vais me retourner soudainement et t'embrasser comme ça, il sera face à moi. » Sans laisser le temps à Molly de répondre, il pivota et s'empara de sa bouche avidement. Sherlock ferma légèrement les yeux tout en observant les gens. Il entraperçut un homme au regard courroucé qui les regarda. Il était trop loin pour définir ces caractéristiques, mais il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu. Ne pouvant en apprendre davantage, Sherlock ferma les yeux et profita pleinement du baiser juste assez pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du tueur et…de Molly. Ce fût Molly, contre toute attente, brisa leur étreinte en rougissant, car leur baiser devenait franchement passionné.

« Chéri, les gens nous dévisagent », dit Molly avec un regard gêné.

« Ils nous envient, Mégan », dit Sherlock d'une voix assez forte afin que les passants puissent l'entendre. Mais, il était aussi désappointé que Molly ait mis fin à leur baiser. Il prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers le poste de police.


	4. Passer à une autre étape

**Passer à une autre étape.**

**Tout d'abord merci à Mellespock, Monirosez Laure et Stéphanie pour leurs reviews, vous êtes des anges de laisser un commentaire et un autre merci pour les suiveurs et liseurs de mon histoire.**

**Le tueur se rapproche de plus en plus…**

Une semaine passa avant que le tueur se manifesta à nouveau. Une fleur avait été déposée à l'accueil pour Mégan, un Glaïeul pour être précis. Sherlock avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur les fleurs et sut que le tueur les enlèverait prochainement. Le glaïeul signifiait une demande de rendez-vous, un moment d'intimité. Il essaya de soutirer des informations à la réceptionniste qui ne put lui dire rien de bien intéressant. La fleur avait été déposée sur le comptoir en son absence et qu'il n'y avait que le nom de Mégan et le numéro de la chambre.

« Puis-je voir la note, mademoiselle? » s'enquit poliment Sherlock.

« Bien sûr, un instant, je crois l'avoir laissé dans le papier de recyclage. La voilà. ». La réceptionniste pensa que Sherlock était tout simplement jaloux et se désola pour sa femme, mais elle lui remit tout de même la note. Sherlock la glissa dans ses poches afin de l'examiner plus tard. Il quitta la réception et alla rejoindre Molly qui patientait dans le lobby. Lorsqu'elle vit Sherlock avec une fleur à la main, son visage se décomposa.

Elle se précipita sur Sherlock qui lui ouvrit les bras. « Je pense qu'il va essayer de nous enlever cette semaine Molly » lui souffla Sherlock à l'oreille.

« La fleur? »

« C'est un glaïeul, ça signifie en gros, un rendez-vous intime. Le tueur a fini son observation et il va nous attaquer » murmura Sherlock toujours en son oreille.

« J'ai peur, Sherlock », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Je sais. Mais je suis là. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te protègerai » se borna à dire Sherlock. Molly se blottit davantage dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

« Allons dîner et ayons l'air heureux », dit Sherlock tout bas.

« Je t'aime S…Ben! » dit spontanément Molly. Bien que légèrement surprit Sherlock, lui répondit aussitôt.

« Moi aussi, Mégan ». Il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant, mais Molly oublia tout. Le tueur, les gens dans le lobby et la raison de leur séjour à Rome. Lorsqu'il se détacha, elle constata que Sherlock avec le souffle court, mais son regard la dissuada de l'interroger à ce sujet. Il lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent au restaurant silencieusement.

Assis à leur table, Sherlock observait discrètement les gens présents. Il savait déjà que le tueur fréquentait l'hôtel, mais ne semblait pas être un client. Il avait _craqué_ le logiciel de réservation de l'hôtel et les seuls hommes présents dans l'hôtel ne correspondaient pas au profil qu'il avait établi du tueur. Il commanda du vin français au lieu du vin italien juste pour énerver le serveur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter avec Molly. En fait, il était carrément désagréable avec lui, mais le serveur prenait un malin plaisir à l'ignorer, ce qui faisait rire Molly.

« Ah c'est très bien Mégan, tu le laisses flirter honteusement avec toi et tu l'encourages à continuer », dit Sherlock de mauvaise humeur.

« Ne sois pas jaloux Ben. C'est tout à fait innocent. Les Italiens savent simplement parler aux femmes » dit en riant Molly.

Sherlock prit un air renfrogné et prit le menu. Lorsque le serveur vint prendre leur commande, il fit un baise-main théâtral à Molly qui rougit. Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être contrarié par l'attitude du serveur. Un homme seul attablé au fond du restaurant semblait se retenir de sauter sur le serveur. « Intéressant » se dit Sherlock qui baissa les yeux afin de pouvoir l'observer discrètement. « Cheveux sombres, belle prestance, fin trentaine-début quarantaine, beaux vêtements et aristocratique. Passe son temps à taper ses doigts sur la table, semble impatient », se dit-il. Sherlock donna leur commande au serveur et le congédia de la main. Il avait besoin de vérifier les actions de l'homme et Molly est toute désignée pour l'aider dans cette expérience. Il rapprocha sa chaise de Molly tout en gardant un angle acceptable pour observer l'homme. Il regarda Molly dans les yeux essayant de faire passer son message. À sa grande surprise, elle comprit. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Sherlock commença à passer doucement sa main sur son bras nu et glissa son autre main sur sa cuisse en faisant de petits cercles concentriques. Aux yeux de tous et surtout aux yeux du tueur, ils étaient l'image même d'un couple amoureux. La main de Sherlock monta tranquillement vers ses épaules et s'accrocha dans l'échancrure de son décolleté. Molly respirait fort, elle était toujours prête pour lui. Lorsqu'il toucha la naissance de ses mains, elle l'arrêta gênée.

« Ben, STP » supplia Molly

« STP...quoi Mégan?. Tu veux que je continue ou que j'arrête » répliqua malicieusement Sherlock.

« Continuer…non, je veux dire arrêter. Seigneur! » dit Molly en riant doucement.

« Laissons le dîner, j'ai faim d'autre chose », dit Sherlock d'une voix imitant très bien le désir. Il appela le serveur et fit annuler la commande, mais demanda l'autorisation de prendre le vin. Il serra étroitement Molly contre lui et ils passèrent devant, ce qui supposait Sherlock, être le tueur. Le tueur en série semblait en crise de jalousie pure. Sherlock passa devant lui sans se presser et descendit une main sur les fesses de Molly et les caressa. Molly leva la tête vers lui un peu surprise de ce touché inhabituel, mais il la fit taire avec un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Mégan…chambre vite…incapable d'attendre plus longtemps », dit Sherlock d'une voix remplie de promesses.

Sherlock lâcha Molly dès que la porte de la chambre fut refermée. Il tourna en rond dans la pièce tout en réfléchissant. Molly n'osa pas l'interrompre dans ses réflexions, mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps, car Sherlock se mit à lui parler après quelques minutes.

« Molly, j'ai vu le tueur, il était assis à la table près de la sortie. Tu sais l'homme seul… », Sherlock fut interrompu par Molly,

« Oui, je l'ai vu. C'est un des hommes les plus beaux que j'ai rencontrés ». Sherlock haussa un sourcil légèrement mécontent.

« Tu as remarqué cet homme pendant que je te caressais? » Sherlock était abasourdi. Il jouait un rôle oui, mais il savait que Molly appréciait tout de même ces moments d'intimité et il pensait que les gens cessaient d'exister pour Molly lorsqu'il la touchait.

« C'est inadmissible », marmonna Sherlock stupidement vexé.

« Quoi? » demanda Molly

« Rien, je dois vérifier un truc. » Oubliant temporairement l'enquête, il empoigna soudainement Molly et l'embrassa sur la bouche forçant son entrée avec sa langue. Sous le coup de la surprise, Molly resta quelques secondes passive, mais bien vite, elle entoura le cou de Sherlock et approfondit le baiser. Ce qui était une expérience pour Sherlock se tourna vite contre lui. Il sentit une bouffée de désir et tout sembla se concentrer à un endroit spécifique. Contre toute logique, il s'abandonna à cette étreinte qui devenait de plus en plus passionnée. En essayant de prouver son point, Sherlock s'était fait prendre par son propre désir. Les mains de Sherlock s'arrêtèrent sur les boutons de la blouse en soie de Molly. Énervé par la petitesse des boutons, il tira vivement sur la blouse fragile qui se déchira instantanément dévoilant un léger soutien-gorge en dentelle rose. Il entendit un doux gémissement d'approbation ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il lâcha sa bouche et descendit dans le creux sensible de son cou et d'une main malhabile, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui glissa et tomba au sol. Sherlock lorgna les seins de Molly avec envie. « Ils sont parfaits », pensa Sherlock. Il y mit sa bouche et commença à les sucer avidement, les gémissements de Molly s'intensifièrent. Il sentit les mains de Molly dégrafer son pantalon et s'égarer vers sa douloureuse érection. Lorsqu'il sentit sa petite main le toucher où personne avant elle ne l'avait fait, son cœur manqua un battement. Sherlock la tira alors doucement vers le canapé afin de passer à l'étape suivante lorsqu'un coup sec porté sur la porte les fit se séparer brutalement.

« Je. Je..Je.. », impossible pour Molly de parler de manière cohérente. Sherlock lui fit signe de se taire et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est » cria-t-il devant la porte tout en reboutonnant sa chemise et son pantalon. Personne ne répondit. Il s'approcha vers le trou de la porte et personne n'y était. Il mima à Molly de prendre quelque chose pour se défendre et il entrouvrit la porte prêt à se battre. Mais il n'y avait personne à part un paquet laissé au bas de la porte. Prudemment, il le ramassa et referma la porte. Molly noua sa blouse rapidement et s'avança vers Sherlock. Il regarda attentivement le paquet, le retournant dans tous les sens. Rien de significatif comme d'habitude, constata-t-il. Il ouvrit lentement et un doigt ensanglanté ainsi qu'une petite note s'y trouvait. Molly ne put s'empêcher de crier.

« Dieu ne crie pas, c'est distrayant ».

« Désolée, désolée » s'excusa Molly

« Ne pas être désolée, juste te taire », répliqua durement Sherlock.

Il sut presque immédiatement à qui appartenait le doigt bien que la note était assez claire à ce sujet. **« Ceux qui touchent à ma Mégan seront punis ».** Le doigt appartenait au serveur du restaurant. Molly sentit ses larmes coulées sur ces joues, elle avait compris qu'à cause d'elle, le serveur avait peut-être été tué.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne pas culpabiliser » dit simplement Sherlock.

« Si je l'avais ignoré au lieu de te taquiner avec lui, il ne serait rien arrivé »

« Je t'arrête toute de suite. Ce tueur est obsédé par nous. Tu. . PAS. COUPABLE de ses actions », lui dit gentiment Sherlock.

« Oui…mais »

« Non. Pas de mais. Simplement m'écouter et me faire confiance lorsque je te dis que ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne veux plus t'entendre sur ce sujet. Maintenant, va t'habiller convenablement, nous devons appeler la police », dit fermement Sherlock. Molly piqua un fard et s'enfuit dans la chambre.

Sherlock la regarda et malgré la gravité de la situation, il se permit un léger sourire. Il aimait la faire rougir et, plus que tout, il se sentait heureux avec elle à Rome. Par contre, il savait que Molly voudrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'incident du doigt. Il savait, aussi, qu'il n'était pas prêt à répondre à ses questions pour le moment, car honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction. Avec un soupir, il prit le téléphone et composa à contrecœur le numéro de la police. Contre son gré, car il devait continuer à rester sous couverture alors qu'il ne souhaitait que s'élancer à la poursuite du tueur. En attendant la police, il se promit une petite reconnaissance nocturne discrète cette nuit.

Molly de son côté était bouleversée tant par Sherlock que par le tueur. Par Sherlock, car il l'avait caressé avec un désir véritable, sans artifice et elle savait qu'ils auraient eu une relation sexuelle s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Par le tueur, car il semblait être de plus en plus obsédé par eux donc imprévisible et dangereux. « Sherlock est un génie, mais réussira-t-il à l'arrêter avant qu'il nous enlève », pensa-t-elle. Sur cette pensée peu réjouissante, elle alla à la rencontre de Sherlock afin de savoir ce qu'ils devront dire à la police lorsqu'elle arrivera.


	5. Un nuage sombre

**Chapitre 5 : Un nuage sombre**

**Un merci à Mellespock pour sa gentille critique. Oui, j'ai, aussi, vu la photo, je ne peux pas y croire (sniff). Également, un merci à Stéphanie, toujours fidèle, et à tous ceux qui me lisent.**

**Ce chapitre fait référence à du non-consentement, rien d'horrible, mais je tenais à vous en avertir. Si vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Les préparations pour accueillir Mégan étaient terminées. Contrairement aux autres femmes, il lui avait arrangé une chambre somptueuse. Le tueur s'imaginait tout ce qu'il lui fera lorsqu'elle sera avec lui. La pièce était chaleureuse et à l'image de Mégan. Il l'avait bien observé, elle était timide, réservée et romantique. Elle sera heureuse d'y habiter avec lui. Il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans son sous-sol où une salle très différente y était aménagée. On pourrait parler plus d'une prison. Il n'avait pas l'intention de garder ce Ben plus longtemps que nécessaire, il y avait le strict minimum, un lit en fer, des barreaux et un pot de chambre. Sa première idée avait été de s'en débarrasser avant d'y amener Mégan, mais après la petite scène à laquelle il avait assisté cet après-midi, il ne rêvait que de lui arracher les yeux et lui couper les mains pour oser la toucher devant lui. « Oui, il souffrira et après, il pourra se consacrer uniquement à sa future femme », se dit-il. Pour le tueur, il savait d'instinct que cette fois-ci, ce serait la dernière, celle qui partagera sa vie et serait la future mère de ses enfants. Et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, il se sentait heureux.

Sherlock et Molly se tenaient l'un contre l'autre pendant que la police discutait avec eux. Ils ne s'en sont tenus « à pas grand-chose ». Ils n'ont pas parlé de l'homme dans le restaurant, Sherlock ne voulait pas que le tueur prenne panique et cherche à quitter le pays. La police rapporta la note et le doigt et leur promit qu'un policier en civil fera de la surveillance près d'eux. Sherlock acquiesça, sachant très bien que le tueur le remarquera et attendra le moment propice pour les enlever, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'ils seront seuls dans leur chambre « probablement cette nuit, ce qui annulait la sortie qu'il avait prévu faire » se dit-il.

Le directeur de l'hôtel atterré par cette histoire leur donna une nouvelle suite beaucoup plus grande pour le même taux que celle-ci. Un employé vint prendre leur affaire pour les amener dans leur nouvelle chambre. Molly eut le souffle coupé par le luxe, c'était plus un appartement qu'une chambre. Tout le monde parti les laissant seuls pour la première fois depuis 3 heures. Ils firent monter leur souper et s'enfermèrent à double tour. Sherlock était silencieux, mais en fait, son cerveau était en ébullition, il se rendait compte qu'il avait une chance pour que le tueur réussisse à les surprendre. Une petite chance, une statistique d'à peine 5 %, mais assez élevée pour redoubler de prudence. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, mais plutôt pour ce qu'il pourrait faire à Molly. Il avait vu les photos et le rapport de ce qu'il faisait subir aux femmes était atroce. Les femmes étaient violentées sexuellement et physiquement à plusieurs reprises et finalement étranglées lorsqu'elles devenaient une déception pour lui. Il ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier l'image qu'il venait de se fabriquer du tueur s'attaquant à Molly. Quand il les ouvrit, Molly était à ses côtés cherchant à déchiffrer ses pensées. Heureusement, il excellait pour cacher ses émotions. Elle aurait été horrifiée de constater les images mentales qu'il s'était forgées en pensant à elle et au tueur. Son travail l'obligeait à analyser toutes les possibilités et, bien que désagréable, il se devait de l'enregistrer dans son palais d'esprit dans l'éventualité qu'elle se concrétisât.

« Molly, je vais devoir sortir cette nuit, tu devras me promettre de ne pas répondre à personne, je dis bien, à personne, même pas à moi. »

« Est-ce sage de se séparer? » dit craintivement Molly.

« Je ne serai absent qu'une heure. Je dois faire quelques recherches. Tu dormiras lorsque je partirai, il n'attaquera pas ce soir puisque nous avons changé de suite, je pense qu'il faut plutôt s'attendre à ce qu'il essaie demain ou après-demain. J'ai besoin de comprendre la façon dont les couples ont été enlevés. Il n'y a jamais eu de témoin et étant donné qu'ils sont en voyage de noces la disparation n'est pas toujours constatée immédiatement. Le tueur sait ce qu'il fait. Il a été prudent… jusqu'à maintenant », dit Sherlock légèrement énervé. Laissant Molly en plan, il prit son portable et s'enferma dans son monde et oublia tout ce qui n'était pas relié au tueur.

Molly soupira et décida de profiter de l'immense baignoire. Elle prit un livre et ses vêtements et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle était nerveuse, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le tueur réussira à les capturer. Molly a toujours été très intuitive et elle savait, malgré tout ce que Sherlock lui avait dit, qu'ils seraient pris. C'était une certitude dans sa tête. Elle n'osait pas en discuter avec Sherlock de peur qu'il prenne son intuition pour de vapeurs de « bonne femme ». Mais il avait raison, ce soir, il n'attaquera pas, nous avons contrecarré ses plans avec le changement d'endroit. Il devra refaire ses repères avant. Elle entra dans la baignoire qui était délicieuse chaude et ouvrit son livre. Elle ne sut pas le temps exactement qu'elle passa dans la baignoire, mais Sherlock cria son nom et la ramena sur terre brutalement. Elle faillit se tuer en glissant sur le carrelage de marbre et en jurant tout bas, elle prit le peignoir accroché et rejoignit Sherlock à la course.

« MOLLY! » redit impatiemment Sherlock

« Qu'as-tu trouvé? » dit Molly d'une voix essoufflée.

« Ah enfin, te voilà. J'ai finalement trouvé le nom de notre tueur et son histoire », dit orgueilleusement Sherlock.

« Qui est-ce? »

« Alessandro Castillo, un amateur d'art, millionnaire, descendant de la famille Corsini. Il a perdu sa femme lors d'un tragique accident de voiture lors de leur voyage de noces à Venise, il y a cinq ans. L'article raconte qu'il était très amoureux de sa femme et qu'il est devenu un ermite et que ses apparitions sont désormais très rares. Regarde la photo. C'est notre homme, celui du restaurant. Il a un peu changé, mais il est facilement reconnaissable. » Sherlock poussa un soupir de soulagement, il courrait après un fantôme depuis presque deux semaines, maintenant, il connaissait le tueur, l'avantage tournait à leur faveur. Sherlock était tellement excité qu'il se leva et fit tournoyer une Molly interloquée.

« Que faisons-nous? Est-ce que nous faisons une sortie « en couple » cette nuit? », l'interrogea Molly

« Non, nous restons dans la chambre, le tueur trouvera suspect que nous sortions prendre l'air comme si de rien n'était. Hum Molly, ton peignoir s'est ouvert », lui dit Sherlock ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder dans l'ouverture. Le corps de Molly vira la couleur de l'écrevisse et elle renoua fermement le peignoir. Elle crut voir une lueur de déception dans les yeux de Sherlock, mais elle se dit qu'elle a dû se tromper, car elle était loin de son idéal féminin. Molly eut une pensée pour Irène Adler. « Oui, très. Très loin de son idéal féminin. Ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt devait être une erreur. Le mieux pour moi, c'est faire comme si ça n'a jamais existé », se dit-elle tristement, et elle retourna dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller.

Il était à peine 20 heures, trop tôt pour se coucher, alors Molly ouvrit la télévision, elle tomba sur un film romantique qu'elle adorait, _la dame aux Camélias_, avec Colin Firth. Elle fut surprise lorsque Sherlock vint la rejoindre. Surprenant son expression Sherlock lui répliqua « Je ne peux rien découvrir de plus et il semble que ce film soit parfaitement ennuyant, j'aurais peut-être une chance de m'endormir en le regardant ».

« Sherlock, ce film est extraordinaire. C'est l'histoire contrariée d'un amour entre Armand et Marguerite… »

« Molly, l'amour n'existe pas, tu es scientifique, tu devrais le savoir que ce n'est qu'une réaction chimique et non un sentiment véritable » commença Sherlock.

« Non, Sherlock, c'est que tu veux croire. Mais un jour tu reviendras me voir et tu me diras que j'ai raison », affirma Molly.

« Molly… »

« Chut Sherlock, je tiens vraiment à regarder ce film », s'énerva Molly.

Tout le long du film Sherlock était fasciné, non pas par le film, mais par Molly. Elle souriait et pleurait selon l'intensité de la scène. Il se passa quelque chose en lui qu'il identifia vaguement comme un sentiment de tendresse envers elle. Il en fut très choqué et enterra bien loin ce sentiment nuisible dans son palais d'esprit. Malgré tout, il se rapprocha d'elle et éprouva le besoin de l'enlacer. Molly était ravie, mais resta silencieuse pour ne pas briser ce moment parfaitement normal de tout couple amoureux. Aussi, elle savait que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Elle soupira et appuya doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de Sherlock qui resserra son étreinte.

Molly se réveilla seule et dans son lit. Elle rougit sachant que Sherlock avait dû la porter. Il était 2 heures du matin. Elle se leva et constata que Sherlock avait bel et bien quitté la suite, un petit mot de Sherlock était sur la table. Il lui disait qu'il était parti vers 11 heures et qu'il serait de retour vers 1 heure et lui recommandait de ne pas ouvrir à personne. Elle paniqua, car il aurait dû déjà être de retour. Elle prit son cellulaire pour voir s'il y avait des messages et il n'en avait aucun. Elle essaya de le texter, mais elle n'eut aucun retour. Elle commença à avoir peur. Elle s'imaginait déjà que le tueur l'avait attrapé, peut-être tué. Molly essaya de se calmer afin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit près de la porte qui menait au balcon. Elle courut prendre le chandelier et s'approcha silencieusement de la porte. Molly était terrifiée, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se défendre, car si elle était attrapée, elle pouvait se considérer comme déjà morte. Lorsqu'elle vit une ombre, elle s'élança et frappa directement dans les parties intimes de l'individu. Il poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra par terre. Molly leva le chandelier pour le frapper à nouveau, lorsqu'elle vit une paire de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle lança le chandelier loin d'elle et se pencha sur lui en s'excusant.

« Non, tu... as…fait ce… qu'il fallait, c'est…ma...faute. Je suis content de toi! », dit difficilement Sherlock toujours en douleur sur le sol. Sherlock resta quelques minutes au sol essayant de reprendre son souffle et se remit lentement debout aidé par une Molly très mal à l'aise.

« Molly, tu dois quitter Rome immédiatement. Une voiture t'attend, tu partiras par avion nolisé », dit soudainement Sherlock.

« Mais pourquoi, qu'en est-il de l'enquête? Si je pars, tu ne pourras appréhender le tueur. Nous n'avons aucune preuve que c'est bien monsieur Castillo, l'auteur de tous ces crimes odieux et si je ne suis plus là, tu repartiras de zéro ».

« Peu importe, tu dois partir », dit Sherlock en haussant le ton.

« Tu restes, je reste. Si John était avec toi, jamais tu ne lui aurais demandé de partir » dit fermement Molly.

« Molly, crois-moi. J'ai réussi à entrer dans la maison de Castillo et ce que j'ai vu m'incite à te faire partir. Je refuse de te mettre davantage en danger » dit Sherlock d'une voix suppliante.

« Tu as besoin de moi, Sherlock. Je reste et rien ne me fera changer d'idée ».

« Tu ne comprends pas Molly. Je t'ai menti. Il va nous capturer, j'ai besoin qu'il le fasse pour le faire arrêter et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisses à le subjuguer autant. Il cherchera à m'éliminer immédiatement et même si la statistique qu'il réussit est de moins de 5 %, je refuse de te faire prendre le moindre risque. Si je meurs Molly, ce qu'il t'arrivera sera horrible. Il te battra pour te soumettre à sa volonté, lorsque tu seras trop faible pour protester, il te violera de toutes les manières inimaginables et lorsqu'il aura assouvi son désir, il te torturera pendant des jours et tu mourras après de longues souffrances ». Sherlock avait été délibérément cruel, il voulait que Molly ait peur et parte au plus vite afin qu'elle soit en sécurité. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Sherlock avait peur. Molly l'écouta tout au long de sa tirade, mais elle ne vacilla pas dans sa décision.

« Je reste Sherlock. Ma décision est irrévocable. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi et j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Non, Molly. Tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu es un boulet pour moi. Je veux que tu partes, tu nuis à mon enquête, j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre gentiment pour te ménager, mais il semble que tu sois trop stupide pour comprendre », dit Sherlock d'une voix dure.

« Sherlock. Je ne te crois pas. Donne-moi ta vraie raison », insista bravement Molly.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es un boulet pour moi. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons », dit sèchement Sherlock.

« Tu mens! » affirma Molly. Sherlock perdit le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui resta et lui cria.

« Tu as raison, je veux que tu partes, car je m'inquiète pour toi. STP, je te demande de t'en aller...pour moi » dit Sherlock d'une voix implorante.

« Non. Je reste pour toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai confiance en toi et nous avons 95 % de chance de réussite, ce qui est plutôt positif » dit Molly en souriant faiblement malgré sa crainte.

Les épaules de Sherlock s'abaissèrent et il capitula. Sa reddition se transforma en désir impérieux, il tira Molly contre lui et l'embrassa furieusement. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait tout en sachant qu'elle aura probablement des bleus le lendemain. Molly s'abandonna totalement à cette étreinte sauvage avec un gémissement de plaisir. Lorsqu'il devenait évident pour Sherlock qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour, il la prit dans ses bras et poussa la porte de la chambre à coucher avec son pied.


	6. Amour et peur

**Chapitre 6 : Amour et peur.**

**Un énorme merci pour les deux commentaires (Mllespock et Stéphanie) et les nouveaux suiveurs de mon histoire, vous m'encouragez à continuer.**

**Je vous offre le chapitre 6 avant de partir en vacances pour deux semaines. Ce chapitre contient une scène un peu chaude, le classement M, n'est pas là pour rien, mais rien de vulgaire (en tout cas, je l'espère).**

**En espérant que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Molly se réveilla contre la poitrine de Sherlock. Il avait passé son bras autour d'elle et il passait doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'osait pas lever la tête savourant cet instant magique. Jamais, elle aurait pensé qu'un jour, elle se réveillerait nue dans les bras de Sherlock et surtout, qu'il ne semblait pas regretter leur nuit passée puisqu'il la caressait encore. Elle se força à lever les yeux et rencontra le regard de Sherlock. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle frissonna de plaisir.

« Si sensible, ma Molly » murmura Sherlock en lui embrassant les cheveux.

« Pas de regret, alors? »

« Est-ce que je te donne l'impression que c'est le cas? »

« Non. Mais je ne compte pas les fois que tu m'as dit, lorsque tu habitais à mon appartement, que tu étais marié à ton travail »

« Je sais », dit simplement Sherlock.

« Donc, ce n'est pas une erreur, mais est-ce une exception? », dit Molly légèrement anxieuse de sa réponse.

« Certainement pas une exception », s'exclama Sherlock au grand soulagement de Molly.

« Sommes-nous… hem… hum… un couple? » dit timidement Molly.

« Je n'aime pas ce terme. Disons pour commencer que tu es ma Molly? Est-ce acceptable? »

« Acceptable, oui… pour commencer », répliqua-t-elle en reprenant les mêmes termes que Sherlock.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous avons mis au clair notre situation, que dirais-tu de continuer ce que nous avons si bien pratiqué cette nuit?» Dit Sherlock d'une voix chargée de désir tout en l'embrassant passionnément sur la bouche. Molly ne se fit pas prier et serra le corps mince et ferme de Sherlock le plus près possible de son corps. Elle sentit son excitation contre sa jambe ce qui contribua à augmenter la sienne. Elle était heureuse du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle entreprit de lui faire perdre la tête et commença par lui mordiller la base de son cou et descendit tout doucement vers son excitation. Sherlock sentit le souffle chaud de la bouche de Molly près de son membre douloureusement excité et quelques secondes plus tard, une sensation de plaisir immense se répercuta tout le long de son corps. Elle l'avait pris dans sa bouche et elle glissait lentement sa bouche de bas en haut tout en s'attardant avec sa langue sur l'extrémité de celui-ci. Sherlock se mit à haleter et à gémir en murmurant le nom de Molly en boucle. Encouragée par sa réaction, elle accéléra le mouvement. Sherlock trouva la force de lui demander d'arrêter, car il ne voulait pas venir dans sa bouche. Molly ne tient pas compte de son avertissement et continua à accélérer en ajoutant sa main dans le mouvement de va-et-vient afin de lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Malheureusement, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'abandonner, le bruit strident de son cellulaire vint interrompre leur intermède agréable. En jurant tout bas, il se détacha difficilement de Molly et prit l'appel. Il se devait de prendre l'appel, car ils n'étaient que deux à connaître ce numéro et l'une des personnes se tenait présentement dans ses bras.

« Mycroft, il est à peine 5 heures du matin bon sang, c'est mieux d'être important pour avoir osé me déranger ». Molly souriait en entendant Shelock parler, mais son sourire tomba lorsqu'elle vit que Sherlock semblait de plus en plus préoccupé à mesure que la conversation continuait. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il s'approcha d'elle et l'informa de se préparer pour sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » s'informa Molly

« Les hommes de Mycroft n'arriveront pas avant demain, un problème avec la police italienne. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Du coup, nous faisons comme d'habitude et nous sortons afin de démontrer au tueur que nous sommes toujours aussi amoureux », conclut Sherlock. « Ce qui ne sera nullement déplaisant en soi » renchérit-il en faisant un clin d'œil coquin à Molly. « Et bien, voici une facette de Sherlock que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle existait », se dit Molly surprise, mais également ravie. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand une main la tira sur le lit.

« Où penses-tu aller? Je n'ai pas dit, toute de suite » lui souffla, Sherlock dans l'oreille la faisant frémir. « Il me semble que nous faisions une activité plus que satisfaisante avant cet appel déplaisant. Viens là, je vais te torturer comme tu l'as fait avec moi. » Molly sentit une moiteur se répandre dans son intimité. Sherlock n'était pas expérimenté, mais il connaissait le corps féminin pour l'avoir étudié dans le cadre de ses enquêtes, il savait où se trouvait chacune des terminaisons nerveuses de Molly. Après avoir joué avec son corps pendant de longues minutes et rendue Molly presque folle de désir, il descendit sa bouche vers sa douce intimité et entreprit de mordiller et lécher son petit capuchon d'amour. Molly se tordait contre lui en gémissant tout comme Sherlock l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, ils n'eurent aucune interruption et Molly cria son plaisir. Sherlock se positionna aussitôt vers sa fente humide et d'un coup de reins impatient, il entra en elle. Elle leva les jambes et ceinturant la taille de Sherlock pour lui permettre d'entrer plus profondément en elle. « Dieu Molly, tu es si serrée, si douce », lui dit Sherlock. Il continua à donner des coups de reins fiévreux tout en regardant Molly dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Molly s'embrumer à nouveau de désir, il était aussi rendu à un point de non-retour et vint à son tour en criant son nom.

Après un léger déjeuner, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter _La Piazza Navona_. Main dans la main, Sherlock scrutait les environs et ils ne semblaient pas suivis. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café-terrasse pour y prendre un expresso accompagné d'une sucrerie. Sherlock était préoccupé et silencieux tout au long de leur café. Par contre, il ne lâcha pas la main de Molly et parfois, il passait ses doigts tout au long de son bras. Molly s'accommodait très bien du silence de Sherlock, mais la caresse qu'il lui prodiguait la faisait frémir de désir et elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se concentrer sur la foule qui déambulait autour d'eux. Évidemment Sherlock s'en aperçut et sa bouche s'étira d'un sourire de satisfaction. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son corps. Mais l'urgence de la situation étant ce qu'il est, il enleva sa main pour permettre de garder leur pleine concentration. Ils jasèrent peu durant la prochaine heure, mais lorsque leurs yeux entraient en contact, on pouvait sans conteste y voir du feu ardent de part et autres. Molly soupira et se pencha vers Sherlock, elle devait aller aux toilettes. Sherlock se leva pour l'accompagner, mais Molly refusa, elle n'avait que quelques pas à faire et elle voulait qu'il continue à observer les alentours.

Molly entra dans les toilettes des femmes, sentit une petite piqure et elle perdit connaissance. Le tueur l'avait attrapée. Il prit le portable de Molly et chercha le nom de Ben dans ses contacts. Heureusement, il y était. Il envoya un message texte à Ben et attendit sa réaction. Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour que Sherlock saute de sa chaise et regarde dans la direction des toilettes. Mais il ne bougea pas, la consigne était claire : « tu bouges, elle meure ». Sherlock se traita de tous les noms, mais suivit la consigne de ne pas bouger, et, ce, même lorsqu'il vit Molly évanouie dans les bras de Castillo. L'inaction n'était pas son genre, mais il savait que ce tueur ne plaisantait pas, il tuerait Molly plutôt de la lui rendre; il savait qu'il était très jaloux de lui. Le tueur passa près de lui et laissa tomber une note sur la table tout en continuant de marcher avec Molly dans ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il déposa Molly à l'arrière d'une auto noire et il prit le volant vers une destination que Sherlock connaissait très bien. Lorsque l'automobile disparut de son champ de vision, il ouvrit la note.

_**Si tu tiens à revoir Mégan vivante, je te conseille de rester sagement assis à cette table et de ne pas contacter les autorités. Tu es surveillé. Je reviendrai te chercher dans 30 minutes.**_

« Je suis un abruti, j'aurais dû insister et suivre Molly dans les toilettes, malgré ses protestations ». Il scanna la place et il vit une lueur sur le haut d'un édifice, ce qui semblait être le reflet du soleil sur une arme à feu. « Il ne travaille pas seul, me serais-je honteusement trompé? ». Sherlock essaya de se concentrer afin de voir la personne qui se trouvait à tenir l'arme, mais il ne vit personne. Impossible de savoir si l'arme était là pour la galerie ou quelqu'un le tenait vraiment en respect. Dans le doute, il resta assis, mais il mit sa main naturellement dans sa poche et tapa un code qu'il envoya à Mycroft. Il espérait que son frère comprendrait l'urgence de la situation. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, il avait peur pour Molly, à cause de toutes les atrocités qu'elle pourrait subir entre les mains de ce sadique s'il échouait. « Ridicule, je n'échouerai pas, le plan est parfait, il y a juste eu un décalage dans le temps, mais je réussirai où mon nom n'est pas Sherlock Holmes ».

Molly reprit connaissance avec une cheville attachée au montant d'un somptueux lit à baldaquin. Elle avait un mal de tête horrible. Elle vit sur la table de chevet, un verre d'eau avec ce qui semblait être du tylénol. Méfiante et malgré sa douleur, elle ne prit pas les analgésiques. Elle savait qu'elle était dans l'antre du tueur et Mais, elle avait peur pour Sherlock. Il n'y avait aucun signe de sa part. Molly vit une rose rouge sur l'oreiller avec un mot. Elle s'approcha doucement, jeta la rose sur le plancher et prit connaissance du mot.

**Mon amour, nous sommes enfin réunis. Je te demande un peu de patience et je reviendrai vers toi au courant de la journée pour tout t'expliquer. J'ai une tâche à terminer et après nous ne serons plus que nous deux et nous pourrons nous aimer pour l'éternité.**

« Il est complètement fou. », pensa-t-elle. Mais Molly était aussi très inquiète, elle savait que la tâche à terminer s'appelait « Sherlock ».

Castillo se présenta exactement trente minutes plus tard devant un « Ben » en panique. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et s'assit devant lui. Sherlock joua son rôle de Ben à la perfection.

« Que nous voulez-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait de Mégan? Pourquoi, êtes-vous auprès nous? Qu'avons-nous fait? Est-ce vous qui avez envoyé toutes ses choses déplaisantes? » Dit Sherlock d'un seul souffle.

« Du calme. Dorénavant, il n'a plus de "nous". Mégan m'appartient, tu l'as perdu. »

« Espèce de salaud » dit Sherlock prêt à lui sauter dessus.

« Rassis-toi, sinon, je ne me gênerais pas pour te tuer ici même et tu ne reverras jamais plus Mégan. »

« Que voulez-vous de nous? »

« De toi? Rien. Tu m'es inutile. Par contre, pour Mégan, j'ai de beaux projets entre autres, j'ai l'intention d'en faire ma femme. »

« Vous êtes fou. Elle est déjà mariée… avec moi! »

« Pas si tu meurs… », dit Castillo d'une voix menaçante. Le tueur se leva et demanda à Sherlock de lui suivre sans faire d'histoires et lui dit qui s'il se comportait bien, il lui donnerait la chance de la revoir une dernière fois. Feignant la peur, Sherlock se leva et le suivit jusqu'à l'auto. Il espéra que Castillo ne le fouillerait pas, car son salut se trouvait collé à l'intérieur de sa joue, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il fut poussé durement dans la voiture sans se faire fouiller, mais il sentit le froid du métal sur ses poignets, Castillo lui avait mis des menottes. Sherlock testa la patience de Castillo et le suppliant de le laisser vivre, qu'il ne dirait rien à la police. Comme prévu, le tueur s'impatienta rapidement.

« Tais-toi. Tu me demandes d'épargner ta misérable vie? Pourquoi le ferais-je? Mort, Mégan et moi aurons le champ libre pour nous aimer. De plus, je me ferai une joie de te faire du mal pour avoir osé la toucher. Mégan est à MOI! »

Le reste du parcours se fit en silence. Sherlock avait bien analysé le tueur. Il était arrogant et sûr de lui. Aussi, Mégan était son talon d'Achille. Il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter et d'exaspérer le tueur en lui racontant l'amour profond qu'éprouvait Mégan pour lui. Ainsi, il gagnera du temps et Castillo s'acharnera sur lui au lieu de Molly. Il n'avait pas peur de souffrir, il s'était déjà préparé à cette éventualité. Il s'enferma dans son palais d'esprit jusqu'à ce que l'auto s'arrête devant la maison cossue du sadique.


	7. Douleur et souffrance

**Chapitre 7 : Douleur et souffrance**

**Et bien ma petite histoire tire presque à sa fin. Je tiens à mentionner bien que cette histoire se passe après le mariage de John, mon histoire ne suit pas la saison 3 qui est diffusée présentement sur BBC. Il y aurait lieu de dire que c'est une saison 3 alternative.**

**Avertissement :**** présence de non-consentement et violence dans ce chapitre.**

**Je tiens à remercier Stéphanie, LivLy, Nearween, Mllespock et Monirosez pour leurs commentaires et à toutes personnes qui suivent mon histoire, je l'apprécie énormément.**

Molly était anxieuse, elle se débattait comme elle pouvait entre ses bras, mais elle savait que si l'on ne venait pas la chercher très bientôt, Castillo réussirait à faire ce qu'il voudrait d'elle. Cette pensée la fit frémir. Lorsqu'elle entendit hurler Sherlock, elle perdit sa contenance et c'est seulement à ce moment que Castillo réussit à lui arracher un baiser, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir tout en lui mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sentit aussitôt les mains impatientes de son violeur s'engouffrer dans son chemisier et toucher ses seins. La virilité de Castillo cognait contre son ventre. Excité, il déchira le chemisier de Molly afin d'avoir un accès direct à ses seins. Elle était dégoutée par ce contact et se mit à crier et à le griffer au visage. Castillo cria de douleur et la cogna durement au visage. Molly tomba sur le lit. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il avait été très clair un peu plus tôt. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre la tâche facile.

« Oh mon Dieu, Mégan, Mégan, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, tu le sais non? » Molly restait silencieuse et resta immobile la respiration sifflante. Castillo la regarda longuement et jura tout bas. Il la laissa en plan afin de se défouler auprès de son cher Ben, qui était la cause de son insuccès avec sa belle.

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut dans sa cellule. Apparemment, il avait été drogué lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Il était seul ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Il voulait que le tueur reste avec lui. Il jugea qu'il est resté inconscient au moins trente minutes. Ses mains n'étaient plus menottées, mais il avait des chaines à ses pieds et à sa main droite qui limitaient grandement ses mouvements. Il se mit à crier de le laisser sortir tout en hurlant le nom de Mégan. Il savait que le tueur pouvait l'entendre et il comptait vraiment l'exaspérer. Effectivement, Castillo apparut. Ce que Sherlock vit ne lui plut pas. Il avait la chemise déboutonnée, un look un peu débraillé et des marques de griffes sur sa joue. « Le salaud, il a été voir Molly », pensa Sherlock.

« Vas-tu te taire? J'aurais dû te tuer pendant que tu étais inconscient, mais où aurait été le plaisir, si je l'avais fait. En passant, j'étais en train de passer un excellent moment avec Mégan. »

« Je t'interdis de la toucher, espèce de salaud. Mégan et moi, nous nous aimons, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras, jamais elle ne t'appartiendra. Elle m'aime et elle ne t'aimera jamais. Laissez-nous partir », cria Sherlock.

« Ferme-là » Castillo le frappa violemment au visage. Sherlock voulut répliquer, mais la drogue qu'on lui avait administrée était toujours dans son organisme et ralentissait ses mouvements. Il mit donc ses bras en position défensive devant son visage et laissa Castillo défouler sa rage sur lui. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Sherlock trébucha. Les poings furent alors remplacés par des coups de pieds dans l'abdomen. Sherlock ne laissa pas un son sortir de sa bouche, il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à son tortionnaire. Castillo enrageait, il voulait que Ben le supplie de l'épargner. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir entrer dans le profil des autres maris, ce qui l'obligea de changer de tactique. Une idée assez retorse avait germé dans son esprit. Mégan lui avait aussi donné du fil à retordre un peu plus tôt, elle s'était débattue comme une tigresse. Il avait à peine pu lui arracher un baiser avant qu'elle lui égratigne le visage. Il avait senti le sang s'écouler de la plaie et la douleur avait été très vive. Loin de le dégouter, ça l'avait réconforté dans son idée qu'elle était exactement la femme qui lui fallait. Une femme de caractère comme sa défunte épouse. Il arrêta de frapper Sherlock et lui lança une serviette afin qu'il éponge le sang sur son visage.

« Je reviendrai, profite bien de ce moment de tranquillité Ben, on verra si la suite te laissera aussi stoïque. » Sherlock leva la tête et croisa le regard de Castillo, il y vit une lueur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il se releva péniblement et il eut la force de lui dire qu'il peut bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'eux, mais jamais, il n'aurait ce qu'il souhaite de Mégan.

« On verra bien, on verra bien Ben. On fait toutes des folies pour les personnes qu'on aime et on le sera assez tôt si ceci s'applique aussi à Mégan. À bientôt » dit en ricanant Castillo.

Lorsque Sherlock fut certain que Castillo était parti, il s'empressa de détacher la petite clé passe-partout qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il se dépêcha de déverrouiller les fermoirs, mais il les laissait en place. C'était son joker afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ce meurtrier.

Molly entendit des pas rapides se rapprocher de sa chambre et elle savait que c'était Castillo. Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement impatient et s'avança vers elle. Molly recula le plus loin possible que lui permettaient ses chaînes. Mais il se dirigea à l'opposé et la détacha.

« Tu viens avec moi, nous allons rendre visite à une personne que tu connais. »

« Ben, je veux voir Ben! », s'écria Molly.

« Oh, tu le verras, je compte même sur ça pour obtenir ce que je veux. Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas aussi malléable que je m'y attendais, une erreur que je vais m'empresser de corriger à l'instant. » Molly eut vraiment peur à ce moment. Les paroles n'auguraient rien de bon. Elle savait qu'il l'amenait dans la cellule de Sherlock et elle avait peur de retrouver Sherlock en mauvaise posture. Après ses hurlements un peu plus tôt lorsque Castillo la malmenait, elle n'avait pas entendu un seul cri de Sherlock. Elle se prépara mentalement à se défendre, elle avait l'avantage; elle n'était pas attachée et Castillo pensait toujours qu'ils étaient un petit couple quelconque venu passer leur lune de miel à Rome.

Arrivée à la cellule, Molly vit Sherlock debout dans une attitude de défi. Les yeux de Molly se remplirent d'eau en le voyant, il était évident qu'il avait été salement battu par Castillo. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tâchés de sang à plusieurs endroits, du sang s'écoulait encore de son nez et il avait les lèvres éclatées. Sherlock regarda Molly et son cœur se serra, son œil droit était enflé, elle avait la lèvre du bas fendillée, le chemisier déchiré la couvrait à peine et les cheveux en bataille, Sherlock serra les poings et se promit d'abattre ce meurtrier. Il ne pourra pas lui laisser la vie sauve après ce qu'il avait fait à Molly. Sherlock savait qu'il voulait l'utiliser pour casser Molly. Castillo avait raté bien des choses, mais il avait constaté que Molly était profondément amoureuse de son mari. Il allait l'utiliser pour soumettre Molly à sa volonté. Sherlock savait que Molly flancherait si Castillo le malmenait durement. Sherlock commença le jeu du tueur.

« Mégan, mon amour », dit-il en s'approchant le plus possible d'elle.

« Je vous interdis de la toucher, espèce de salopard. Elle est à moi ». Castillo s'était approché de Molly et l'avait empoigné le bras.

« Tu vois, ton petit chéri, ne va pas tellement fort, Mégan. Malheureusement, il n'en tient qu'à toi pour que sa douleur se termine. Soumets-toi à moi librement et je te promets qu'il ne souffrira plus. »

« Non, je refuse. Je n'ai aucune garantie que vous le laisserez partir, si je dis oui », répliqua Molly.

« Hum, futée, Mégan. Effectivement, tu n'as aucune garantie simplement... ma parole. »

« Ne l'écoute pas Mégan, tu sais qu'il ment. Dès qu'il t'aura, il me tuera. »

Castillo poussa un cri de rage et lança un coup de poing violent sur la mâchoire de Sherlock pour le faire taire. Molly entendit le bruit d'un craquement et sans penser à sa propre sécurité, elle sauta sur Castillo qui s'apprêtait de nouveau à frapper Sherlock. Surpris par cette attaque, il recula un peu. Il se retourna et tordit le bras de Molly et la jeta violemment au sol en lui criant qu'il va bien s'amuser avec elle plus tard pour avoir eu l'audace de l'attaquer. Le sang-froid de Sherlock l'abandonna. Il pouvait supporter de se faire rouer de coups sans protester, mais personne ne pouvait toucher à un cheveu de Molly. Il se libéra soudainement de ses chaines sous le regard incrédule de Castillo et lui envoya un direct au visage. La joue du tueur éclata par la force de l'impact. Sherlock cria à Molly de s'en aller. Mais elle refusa, il n'était pas question d'abandonner Sherlock. Les yeux de Castillo se remplirent de fureur, il sentait que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Il sortit son couteau de sa poche et se rua sur Sherlock qui l'esquiva à la dernière seconde. Il n'eut pas la même chance la deuxième fois et Castillo le blessa sérieusement au bras. Molly cherchait frénétiquement un moyen d'aider Sherlock. Lorsqu'elle vit Castillo s'élancer une troisième fois sur Sherlock, elle hurla de terreur et cria le nom de Sherlock. En entendant le nom de Sherlock, Molly réussit à déstabiliser le tueur qui rata Sherlock d'un cheveu. Sherlock se battait avec énergie, mais la drogue dans son organisme ralentissait toujours ses mouvements. Castillo se reprit et bondit sur Sherlock dans le but d'enfoncer son couteau dans son cœur et en finir avec lui. Molly fut plus rapide et se mit devant Sherlock. Elle sentit le couteau entré dans la chair de son épaule et la douleur irradia tout son corps, mais elle avait sauvé Sherlock. Un voile rouge recouvrit le regard de Sherlock. Sa rage était telle qu'il empoigna le cou de Castillo et d'un seul mouvement, et surtout sans état d'âme, il le cassa. C'était fini, Castillo était mort. C'est seulement à ce moment que Molly se laissa tomber sur le sol. Et la rage de Sherlock retomba immédiatement pour revenir vers elle.

Il se pencha vers Molly et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

« Molly, Molly. Ça va aller. Mais…qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang? C'était stupide Molly. Tu ne peux plus refaire cela. » Sherlock était dans un état d'énervement sans bornes. Ce petit bout de femme courageux avait risqué sa vie pour la sienne. Il capitula devant ses sentiments et des larmes coulèrent doucement.

« Sherl..ock. Toi…Stu..pide de penser que je le re.. te faire du mal sans rien faire ». Molly haletait sous la douleur, le couteau toujours planté dans sa chair. Sherlock lui demanda d'être courageuse et le retira d'un mouvement sec. Molly entendit des bruits de pas et Sherlock dire « Mycroft…enfin » avant de s'évanouir à cause de la douleur et la perte de sang.


	8. Épilogue

**Chapitre 8 : Épilogue**

**J'ai commencé cette histoire avant la saison 3, alors comme je l'ai dit au dernier chapitre, on pourrait dire que c'est un univers alternatif.**

Molly ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle était dans un lit d'hôpital, on lui avait fait un bandage sur le haut du corps et curieusement elle se sentait bien. « Les antidouleurs, sûrement », pensa Molly. La main de Sherlock était sur la sienne. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle vit que ses traits étaient tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle peut y voir du soulagement et aussi une lueur qu'elle se refusait d'interpréter de peur de se tromper.

« Sherlock… » Molly avait la voix enrouée. « De l'eau, s'il te plait ». Il s'empressa de la satisfaire. Elle but quelques gorgées et lui demanda aussitôt combien de temps, elle est restée sans connaissance.

« Deux jours, deux jours qui m'ont semblé une éternité, Molly. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air coupable.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le soit pas. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Mais je t'en supplie, pour ma santé mentale, ne refait plus jamais ça. Je t'interdis de te mettre à nouveau en danger pour me sauver. Ce que j'ai vécu ces deux derniers jours, je ne veux plus jamais le revivre ». Molly voyait que Sherlock était ému. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

« Est-ce terminé? » demanda Molly.

« Oui. La police fouille encore dans la demeure de Castillo en ce moment. Il tenait un genre de livre de bord de ses meurtres. Ils ont pu le relier à plus de 20 meurtres étalés sur une période de deux ans. Un vrai tueur en série. Je pensais qu'il était plus intelligent, nous l'avons quand même démasqué rapidement. Non, en fait, il était intelligent, mais il a surtout eu la chance que je ne le traque pas avant. Il faut dire que cet homme était insoupçonnable et presque intouchable de par sa grande fortune et son statut de noble. Enfin, la police m'a tout de même lavée de tout soupçon. Ils ont conclu à la légitime défense et je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'aller au poste de police. Notre travail est enfin terminé, nous pouvons retourner à Londres. Il n'y a qu'un seul petit problème, tu devrais voir le nombre de journalistes aux abords de l'hôpital qui attendent pour nous interviewer. Il faut dire que nous sommes le seul couple à avoir survécu à ce tueur. Nous sommes devenus célèbres! » Sherlock a terminé sa phrase avec une pointe d'humour.

« Un faux couple, mais un vrai détective », murmura Molly tristement. « Sherlock, lorsque nous serons à Londres. Que serons-nous exactement? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter avec cette problématique, seule ta guérison importe. » Sherlock avait été maladroit dans son choix de mots, il s'en est rendu compte lorsque Molly le regarda avec tristesse.

« Problématique? » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Molly. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses », dit rapidement Sherlock.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je pense? »

« Avons-nous vraiment cette conversation? Même si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, je pourrais dire exactement ce que tu penses en ce moment, tu es comme un livre ouvert. Molly, tu comptes pour moi. Nous gérerons ensemble cette nouvelle situation à la maison. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y mettre fin et je sais que ce n'est pas aussi le cas de ton côté, ma Molly. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le terme affectueux de Sherlock. Il était normal pour Molly de s'inquiéter de ce que l'avenir lui réservera en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Sherlock, mais elle se refusait de le gâcher pour le moment, elle aura toujours le loisir d'y réfléchir plus tard. Elle savait tout de même qu'elle comptait pour Sherlock Holmes et elle se disait que c'était déjà un bon début. Sur cette dernière pensée, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec l'image de Sherlock la regardant avec tendresse.

**J'ai volontairement fait court pour la fin de mon histoire. Je ne voulais pas trop finir en guimauve, mais sur la promesse de…**

**Un merci chaleureux à la personne qui ne s'est pas nommée et qui a laissé un si gentil commentaire. Merci, merci et merci.**

***petit spoiler saison 3, épi 3**

**Je suis Sherlolly dans l'âme et je resterai positif sur une relation future surtout après avoir vu que Molly avait une place des plus importantes dans le palais d'esprit de Sherlock et qu'il utilisait sa chambre comme cachette **


End file.
